Playtime in Skylandia
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Snuffy accidently breaks a statue in Skylandia
1. Regular Version

**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Playtime in Skylandia" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

It had been two weeks since the airplanes of Terrytown Airport had took their business trip to Skylandia.

Even though the work was busier than ever, the airplanes were planing another trip to Skylandia to visit Prince Duffy and all the airplanes.

One day, Brenda Blue came to see the airplanes.

"Prince Duffy has sent a letter." she said.

All the airplanes were eager to see what the letter read.

"The letter says that you are all invited to Skylandia!"

Everyone was excited.

"But when do we go?" asked Jay-Jay.

"You can leave tomorrow morning." said Brenda Blue. "But remember to be home by sunset."

The next morning, all the airplanes departed for Skylandia, bound to be back by sunset.

When they arrived in Skylandia, Prince Duffy greeted them.

"Hello my friends! Welcome back to Skylandia! Come and see our new statue!"

All the airplanes were curious to see what the new statue was.

They were led into a special room, where the statue was located.

The statue was a huge stone jetliner.

"What is that?" asked Jay-Jay.

"This is our newest statue." explained Prince Duffy. "It was given to us as a gift, so please be very careful around it."

"We will." said Snuffy.

"Very well then. I'll leave you all to admire our wonderful new statue while I prepare a buffet."

Prince Duffy then left the room.

"Why don't we play a game?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Let's see who can zoom around the room fastest!" said Snuffy.

"Be careful!" said Jay-Jay.

But Snuffy wasn't being careful! He zoomed right into the statue! The statue broke into pieces!  
"Oh no!" cried Jay-Jay. "We ruined Skylandia's newest statue!"

Snuffy was nervous what Prince Duffy would say to him.

Then, Prince Duffy came into the room.

"What happened to our statue?!" he exclaimed.

Snuffy turned to the prince.

"I broke the statue." said Snuffy sadly. "I really didn't mean to, your highness. I accidentally crashed into it. I'm really sorry."

Prince Duffy was pleased.

"I'm very proud of you Snuffy for telling the truth about breaking the statue." said Prince Duffy.

Snuffy had learned that telling the truth is the right thing to do.


	2. Script

**Here is the script for "Playtime in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It had been two weeks since the airplanes of Terrytown Airport had took their business trip to Skylandia.

Even though the work was busier than ever, the airplanes were planing another trip to Skylandia to visit Prince Duffy and all the airplanes.

One day, Brenda Blue came to see the airplanes.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Prince Duffy has sent a letter.

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes were eager to see what the letter read.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** The letter says that you are all invited to Skylandia!

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone was excited.

 **JAY-JAY** But when do we go?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You can leave tomorrow morning. But remember to be home by sunset.

 **NARRATOR:** The next morning, all the airplanes departed for Skylandia, bound to be back by sunset.

When they arrived in Skylandia, Prince Duffy greeted them.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Hello my friends! Welcome back to Skylandia! Come and see our new statue!

 **N ARRATOR:** All the airplanes were curious to see what the new statue was.

They were led into a special room, where the statue was located.

The statue was a huge stone jetliner.

 **JAY-JAY:** What is that?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** This is our newest statue. It was given to us as a gift, so please be very careful around it.

 **SNUFFY:** We will.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Very well then. I'll leave you all to admire our wonderful new statue while I prepare a buffet."

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy then left the room.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why don't we play a game?

 **SNUFFY:** Let's see who can zoom around the room fastest!

 **JAY-JAY** Be careful!

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy wasn't being careful! He zoomed right into the statue! The statue broke into pieces!

 **JAY-JAY:** Oh no! We ruined Skylandia's newest statue!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was nervous what Prince Duffy would say to him.

Then, Prince Duffy came into the room.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** What happened to our statue?!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy turned to the prince.

 **SNUFFY:** I broke the statue. I really didn't mean to, your highness. I accidentally crashed into it. I'm really sorry.

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy was pleased.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I'm very proud of you Snuffy for telling the truth about breaking the statue.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy had learned that telling the truth is the right thing to do.


	3. Christian Script

**Here is the Christian script for "Playtime in Skylandia" Enjoy and comment.**

 **NARRATOR:** It had been two weeks since the airplanes of Terrytown Airport had took their business trip to Skylandia.

Even though the work was busier than ever, the airplanes were planing another trip to Skylandia to visit Prince Duffy and all the airplanes.

One day, Brenda Blue came to see the airplanes.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** Prince Duffy has sent a letter.

 **NARRATOR:** All the airplanes were eager to see what the letter read.

 **BRENDA BLUE:** The letter says that you are all invited to Skylandia!

 **NARRATOR:** Everyone was excited.

 **JAY-JAY** But when do we go?

 **BRENDA BLUE:** You can leave tomorrow morning. But remember to be home by sunset.

 **NARRATOR:** The next morning, all the airplanes departed for Skylandia, bound to be back by sunset.

When they arrived in Skylandia, Prince Duffy greeted them.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Hello my friends! Welcome back to Skylandia! Come and see our new statue!

 **N ARRATOR:** All the airplanes were curious to see what the new statue was.

They were led into a special room, where the statue was located.

The statue was a huge stone jetliner.

 **JAY-JAY:** What is that?

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** This is our newest statue. It was given to us as a gift, so please be very careful around it.

 **SNUFFY:** We will.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** Very well then. I'll leave you all to admire our wonderful new statue while I prepare a buffet."

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy then left the room.

 **JAY-JAY:** Why don't we play a game?

 **SNUFFY:** Let's see who can zoom around the room fastest!

 **JAY-JAY** Be careful!

 **NARRATOR:** But Snuffy wasn't being careful! He zoomed right into the statue! The statue broke into pieces!

 **JAY-JAY:** Oh no! We ruined Skylandia's newest statue!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy was nervous what Prince Duffy would say to him.

Then, Prince Duffy came into the room.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** What happened to our statue?!

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy turned to the prince.

 **SNUFFY:** I broke the statue. I really didn't mean to, your highness. I accidentally crashed into it. I'm really sorry.

 **NARRATOR:** Prince Duffy was pleased.

 **PRINCE DUFFY:** I'm very proud of you Snuffy for telling the truth about breaking the statue. That's what the Bible says.

 **NARRATOR:** Snuffy had learned that telling the truth is the right thing to.


End file.
